Set in Stone
by Sakura-chan88
Summary: Prophesy speaks of a girl, the chosen, and The Stone. Naraku attacks and Kagome accepts her fate. Year 5861, in a museum, there is a statue that Inuyasha cannot take his eyes from, a statue of an angel who holds the fate of the world in her hands. IK,MS


**A/N:** Yes, I know, another story. Bad, bad, bad me... I have so much to deal with right now, but writing keeps my mind off a lot of the problems in my life- it's only understandable that I write so much... surprising that I write so little... (If that even makes any sense to you.)  
Anyway, I was inspired to write this over three years ago after reading Jade wing's _Transcending A Dynasty_. I've wanted to write a sci-fi/fantasy type of story and, after re-reading her story, I decided I'd finally give it a try. For those of you who have read her fic, please tell me if the story sounds too much like hers and I will attempt to change it. I already put more thought into this than any other stories of mine, so I would hope it is worth a read through.  
Anyway, here it is! Enjoy!

_**-0-00-000-00-0-**_

Set in Stone  
_Tears of the Angel  
_By Sakura-chan88

_**-0-00-000-00-0-**_

Chapter Sound Track:  
**_Hello_ **by Evanescence  
**_When September Ends_** by Green Day

Chapter Quote:  
"To disrupt order is to merely step out of line. To disrupt chaos is to leap over that line. To find order in chaos is to stand on that line, observe, and find the truth. Order is a neat little package of seriousness, wrapped in golden silk with a silver bow, waiting to be torn apart and played with." - by** _Sakura-chan88 _**(When my dad asked me to write why I find humor in the fact that nothing goes as planned.)

_**-0-00-000-00-0-**_

**2:30 PM, Friday, June 23, 3180 AD, J.R.E. Psillan Space Station, Cl'pranian Orbit**

Boredom was a poison not easily stumbled upon at Juilane Rhysma Enoll's Psillan Space Station. Aside from it's unparalleled collection of electronic literature, enormous sporting arenas, and constant need for top-grade maintenance (as 1.5 million resided there at any given moment), J.R.E. was an ocean-size, space-sailing, school for Psillanial Arts.

Still, Kagome was bored. Completely, utterly, out-of-her-mind bored.

Sighing, she plopped down on her bed to stare out at the twinkling stars gathered in the blackened see of space. School was over for the day, her work complete as there was no such a thing as practicing Psillan powers for a Reserve.

Reserves were rare and, in her opinion, over-protected. What was the sense in protecting a person who could do nothing with their power instead of those that could? Where was the sense in protecting those who sat in the back of a battle doing nothing instead of those who stood forefront fighting for their lives and the lives of others?

There was no sense in it. Protectors died casting barriers around Reserves instead of themselves or Warriors. Warriors died fighting to keep Protectors and Reserves alive. Reserves lived, standing in a barrier formed by another, and had no purpose other than to supply power to those surrounding them.

Reserves were batteries.

Batteries had been useless for an entire millennia.

What was the use of protecting a battery?

A small beep signaled the quick retreat of her bedroom door. She turned slightly to face the intruder, a welcoming smile blossoming at the sight of the Nuson twins.

"Hey, Kagome," Faytenavi called with a widened grin. She was a relatively beautiful sixteen-year-old girl with shoulder-length midnight tresses and a fair complexion. Her sapphire eyes sparkled in the light, lavender forming a ring around her pupils.

Lavender- the color of her Psillan power. The color of an Insight - a Telepath - a mind-reader.

"Hey, Fayte," Kagome greeted, "Fawn."

Fawnox, Fayte's twin brother, leaned heavily against the door, his arms crossed as he frowned in thought. At the sound of his name, a quick glance, smile, and nod was cast her way. With a slim frame, muscular tone, broad shoulders, and long raven-black hair held in a loose braid, it was no wonder so many girls threw themselves at his feet. Plus, his striking blue eyes drew attention from everyone, their golden ring making them that more remarkable.

Gold- the color of a Force.

Forces were the most phenomenal Warriors, being the highest class of Casters. Casters could summon such things as fire and lightening, use pure energy blasts, create illusions... Forces could do it all...

As Fawn demonstrated well at the moment.

Kagome scowled as she saw Fawn's image flicker. "Where are you, Fawn?"

Fayte giggled, tapping her 'brother' on the shoulder. "You're irritating her."

"It's not my fault she's so gullible," the image countered, flashing a grin to Kagome. "Mother cut my hair, remember?"

"And that upset Her Highness even more," Fayte stated.

Kagome glowered at her friend. She loved her mother with all of her heart, but she hated the royal title with a burning passion. Being the daughter of Earth's Psillan Queen, Kira Higurashi, was more a burden than a blessing. Responsibility and pressure were two of her biggest enemies.

"Fayte, call me that one more time and I'll Supply till you explode," Kagome threatened, stretching her strength out on invisible fingers, feeling the power drain from her as Fayte absorbed it. The girl sank to her knees, covering her ears as she hissed in displeasure. "Come on, say it. I dare you."

The girl scowled fiercely before a pensive expression flooded her features. "... Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"Why's Kaede tinkering around with the Graduation Ceremony's VidScreen Program?"

An embarrassment smile pulled at her lips. She forgot Supplying Fayte meant a longer range of Insight...

And with her younger sister tinkering around with the computer codes next door, Kaede's mind was focused and clear to read.

"Oops..."

"Hey," Fawn piped, as he strode into the room and tapped his image. The illusion flickered before blinking out of existence. "So, Kagome, I was reading the Mission Bulletin today..."

A questioning brow lifted. "Oh?"

"Yeah. It seems I'm piloting a Silverwing to Mars next week."

Kagome frowned deeply, eyes straying to her window.

"You really miss Earth," Fayte mumbled, moving to her side and throwing an arm about her. "And you're not the only one, Kag." She pointedly looked at her brother with a smile.

"Why are you so depressed?"

"Earth's in an entirely different galaxy," Kagome replied sullenly. "I'm too far away to even see my own sun."

"It's our sun too, sweetie," Fayte reminded her with a playful shove. "And that's why you should have a huge smile on your pretty little face. By Saturday next week, we'll be standing on Mars looking up at our sun for the first time in ages- together."

With a shocked gasp, Kagome searched the eyes of her friends before pulling them into a delighted embrace. "Thank you!"

Fawn grinned as he wrapped an arm around the Reserve, kissing her forehead. "Anything for you, Kagster."

Fayte grumbled. "Could you wait till I am out of the room before you start hitting on her? I mean, next thing you know, I'll be watching you two kiss-"

"Fayte..."

"-and you know what that leads to. Seriously, I can't even defend myself by saying get a room-"

"Fayte."

"-since we're in Kagome's room already. And if it comes down to that-"

"Fayte!"

"- you'll need one. God, hormones are nasty little things and both of you are-"

"**Fayte**! Shut _up_!"

* * *

**6:22 PM, Monday, July 3, 3180 AD, Tci Van Estal City, Blaghi Plans, Mars**

It came from the west without warning, sweeping though the streets with no regard to the lives it took. Men, women, children - humans, psillans, aliens, demons - street urchins, commoners, rich, royalty. It mattered not. They fell.

Bodies littered the streets, bloody, twisted.

It was swift and silent. No one spoke, only watching on in captivated fear as those they loved died before their eyes.

Kagome stood, clutching to a necklace hidden beneath her shirt, head bowed in a silent prayer. She could feel the Protectors gathered around her and her sisters, casting a barrier about them. Again, she found herself wondering what the point of such an action was. Yes, they were royalty, but the Protectors would die guarding those who could not fight.

The useful would die protecting the useless.

"Kagome, to me!"

That was Fawn, calling for power. Kagome sought him out in the fray, watching as he released a bolt of pure energy into the mass of oncoming black tendrils.

"Don't," someone whispered. Startled, Kagome looked to her left and saw her twin step out of the barrier, beckoning for Kaede to follow. She did so, silently. "I will Supply Fawnox and the others."

"But, Kikyo-"

"You're not to use your power. Mother's orders."

_'Mother's orders? That makes no sense. Stepping out of the barrier is suicidal for a Reserve. Mother wouldn't send her own daughters to their death.'_

_'But Kaede's a Protector,'_ her mind whispered as she watched her siblings move closer to the gathering Warriors...

"Fayte?"

_"Yes," _a voice echoed in her head. _"I'm on the roof to your right, Kagome. I'm trying to... direct Fawn."_

"Is it Naraku?"

_"... Who else would it be?"_

"Figures, doesn't it?" Kagome laughed humorously, tears of frustration and hopelessness building behind closed lids. "He attacks just before we get to go home and see our parents."

_"We'll see them again, Kagome."_

She nodded gently, once again looking up at the chaotic battle, knowing Fayte spoke the truth.

They would see them again-

Black vines shot through the crowd of Psillans, a sinister chuckle rolling over the city. Kagome watched helplessly as three Martian Psillans were pierced through. Another cord lashed out, striking Kaede who was flung into a building, leaving Kikyo defenseless.

"Kaede!" she shrieked, muscles tensing.

_"Stay where you are,"_ a new voice commanded in her mind.

"But, mother-"

_"Kagome, guard yourself."_

"I don't understand!"

Kikyo stretched out an upturned palm, two fingers pressing to her temple as a silver glow surrounded her. Kagome could see it- the power flowing from her twin and into Fawn. She could see it- Kikyo's aura flicker and fade...

She was draining herself.

"Mother, why? Kikyo's-"

A rope snapped forward, heading for Fawn, who dodged in effortlessly as he discharged a ball of flames into the heart of the enemy. With a shriek, they slithered away.

Yet, she knew, even as its limbs withdrew, that the battle had not ended.

With the borrowed time, Fawn ran to Kaede's side...

A tear fell from Kagome's eyes when he shook his head. Fayte was right. They would see their parents again. They would see them again-

Kagome resigned herself, falling to her knees at the truth.

- In the after life.

Fawn called out to the six Warriors still standing. "Everyone, move back. Protect the Higurashi's!"

"Just Kagome," Kikyo whispered as they formed a line in front of the Protectors. No one asked, no one had to.

Kagome's fist clenched around her necklace in anger. _'Why, me? Why mother? I can't do anything...'_

Fayte's voice rang through the air in a frantic call. "Fawn!"

The spray of blood caused Kagome to jolt backwards, fingers gingerly touching her cheek, smearing the sticky liquid that covered it. Shocked and trembling, her eyes rose to find Fawn on his knees and Fayte suspended in the air, quivering lips opened in a silent gasp. The pain flooding her blue orbs faded to a gentle plea, "finish this... For me," before she was suddenly reeled back into the swarm of blackened ropes.

"Fayte, no!" Enraged, mind filled with bloodlust, Fawn attacked, moving forward with each spell he cast. "You bastard! I'll make you pay for what you've done with your life, even if it's the last thing I do! Mark my words, Naraku!"

"Consider them marked." The voice was that of snakes, slithering its way into Kagome's ears and down her back. Naraku emerged from the core of thrashing limbs, his red eyes uncaring as they swept over the carnage. A cocky smirk lifted the corner of his lips as a wave of energy rolled over the ground, Fawn screaming in fury. "My, my... A little on the temperamental side, aren't we?"

"Die!"

"If that's what you wish," the man chuckled as spears of darkness shot forward, impaling the boy.

"Fawn!" Kagome screeched, once again attempting to run forward.

_"Daughter. It has to be this way."_

Tears tumbled over themselves on their way down her dampened, blood-stained cheeks. "Why, mother?" she cried brokenly, watching Fawn's body pulse as he gripped the tendril. Distantly, Kagome realized what he was doing, building the power within him, and sniffled lightly. "Why?"

"He's doing it for you, Kagome," Kikyo said, smiling sadly. "As am I."

Kagome watched with dread as Fawn continued to pull his energy into himself, creating a Psillan bomb, while Kikyo silently supplied the last of her strength before collapsing.

"Kikyo!"

_"Fear not. You'll see her again, Kagome."_

"Attack now!" Fawn yelled, his voice hoarse.

"Foolish boy."

_"Have faith in yourself and in the Prophesy."_

Naraku seemed bored with his prey- the Warriors attacking together- and turned a nonchalant eye to Kagome.

_"Remember its words as they were given."_

The cords spun through the streets, darting about the various buildings. A roar of determination, a shout of vengeance, blared in her ears as she closed her eyes against the blinding flash.

"Fawn," she whimpered, hands clenching tightly to the jewel. She felt the blast ripple over the barrier, heard the cries of agony from her companions. "Why?"

_"Do not forget them. They are our only hope. As are you."_

The barrier was gone, she noted briefly, as she peered about her. _'I'm the only one left,'_ she thought sullenly, tears trickling in a steady river. _'I'm the only one and I can do nothing.'_

Naraku grinned, unfazed by the attempt on his life, stalking forward with a gleam of victory shinning in his eyes. "And so there stood two, facing each other, knowing only one shall survive. One weary of a battle, broken and lost in a sea of bodies, succumbing to defeat. The other feeling as if the world is just out of reach," he said, growing closer by the second. She saw his black aura rise around him, crimson churning in its depths. "Tell me, what did the prophecy say? Who was the victor?"

His chuckle lit something in the depths of her soul. There he was, lazily making his way to her, passing body after body with no sign of regret, laughing at the loss. Laughing at the loss millions would feel.

"Tell me."

_"Hear no evil, pure of heart. See no evil in the dark. Speak no evil, tell no lie when death is sure and clearly nigh- For hope shines in The Stone- Through the pure of heart alone," _her mother continued, though her voice sounded weary and worn. Kagome understood all too well that her mother was dying, that these would be her final words. _"A girl shall rise where others fall - At the Reborn Chosen's call - to end the reason for Their loss- The Stone will pay the final cost."_

He stood before her now, leering at her, "Who wins?"

In his eyes, she saw the blood of millions, the death of her friends, the hunger for power. In his eyes, she saw no light...

But she could feel it building beneath her fingers.

_"We'll be with you with every step you take. Do not let our death, or love, be for nothing, daughter."_

Kagome smiled, feeling her tears begin to fade as she tightened her grip on the jewel. She could almost laugh. Here she was, staring death in the face, and smiling. Her heart filled with her mother's words... With the love of those that had sacrificed everything for her.

"The one who wins is the one who gains nothing."

Naraku scowled, "The one who gains nothing?"

She nodded, her smile brightening as she bowed her head. Closing her eyes, Kagome could feel the man lung toward her, knowing without a doubt that his fingers were stretched to seize that which she held in her hands- that which had become her fate. Without another thought, and with a mental image of all those now gone from her life, done away with by the very man that was drawing steadily closer each second, she let the heart-felt answer tumble from her lips in a gentle whisper, "The Stone."

In the many years that followed, the Prophesy was forgotten, lost through the ages, just as the name of the girl who solidly stood her ground that day.

She saw no evil, eyes shut tightly against it all.

She heard no evil, ears closed to the cold, cruel world.

She spoke no evil, lips pressed together in an eternal smile.

She stood, set in stone.

* * *

**1:21 PM, Wednesday,October 1, 5861 AD, Kenderstan's 500-Year War Museum, New Tokyo, Japan**

_'It's been ten years, Stone Angel,'_ Inuyasha thought, gazing at her silently with the rest of the class as their teacher continued with his lecture lost to their ears.

"No one knows who created this masterpiece. The only known fact is that it was found as the sole surviving artifact of the Last Battle... or, what was believed to be so as, at the time, Naraku had mysteriously vanished. This statue is believed to be nearly 5,000 years old, though there is no recorded data to serve as evidence to this belief. She has baffled scientists for nearly over two millennia and is said to be completely indestructible."

Inuyasha had to wonder why, and how, the scientist would know or even test the truth of Mr. Mashiko's last statement. Why on Earth, or on any planet, would someone even think of destroying something so... enchanting?

She carried such a peaceful expression- a beautifully engraved smile, closed eyes, and clasped hands resting at the base of her throat as if she remained eternally praying. That impression was what had given her the name placed on the golden plaque beneath her, and, for once, it calmed his tormented soul.

When his younger sister died, his mother had brought him here. He remembered the way his mother looked the moment they had entered the room decorated solely by the statue. All grief had been lifted from her strained smile, a soft white glow encasing her form as if she felt nothing but love.

Yet, that's how everyone felt when they stood before The Stone Angel. It was a magical feeling...

Why, though, did the grief only pull at his heart more when he, at the tender age of 7, stood beside his mother in this very room?

"Cried?" the man next to him repeated, pulling Inuyasha from his thoughts. "What do you mean 'she cried'?"

"I saw tears- I saw her cry, Miroku," he grumbled, knowing how absurd his words sounded.

"Uh... Inuyasha," Miroku began slowly, eyeing his friend with a hint of caution. "She's a statue... made of stone... Stones don't cry."

_'But you did,' _he said, unable to look away from her._ 'I saw you cry for my mother and me.'_

"... What's going on?" a girl whispered from behind them.

"Nothing, Sango-"

"He says he saw The Stone Angel cry," Miroku cut in. "Now do you understand why I said you can work yourself silly if you don't take the time to play a little?"

Sango sighed. "Your version of 'play' isn't exactly the most psychologically health-conscious activity. Multiple smack across the face will one day cause you brain damage." The boy grinned. "And I intend to be the one who puts you in a mental hospital if you do not remove your hand this instant."

"Ah, my apologies."

Inuyasha grumbled, feeling strangely frustrated at the normal routine, "Pervert."

"Now, if you'll follow me," Mr. Mashiro continued with a smile, a great rarity, as he lead the class to the next exhibit.

_'Why am I the only one not affected by you?'_ he asked, watching his classmates filter into the adjoining room. _'They all look at you for healing... And I'm the only one that doesn't receive any.'_

"Damnit!" he thundered, stalking forward. "What the hell is it about you? I know what I saw... with my mother..."

"Inuyasha?" Miroku called, placing a hand on his friends shoulder. "You're talking to a statue... What's the point in talking to something that doesn't hear you?"

The boy shrugged the hand off, leering at the aforementioned object.

"Actually," Sango began, moving to stand beside them before placing a tentive hand to the cold stone skirt, "I have the feeling that she hears it."

A questioning brow rose. "Does that mean that Bess hears me?"

"I sure as hell hope your Silverwing doesn't, or she'd crash just to shut you up."

"Aw, you're concerned for my well-being," Miroku chirped.

"No, I'm concerned for my grade," she muttered. "Stupid school just had to partner me up with a thick-skulled pervert."

The pointless words continued on in the background as Inuyasha's mood darkened with memories of his family.

"You were always my mother's pillar of strength when father was called to battle," he whispered, eyes unfocused. "You were my father's light when mother disappeared...

"Why am I always filled with... sorrow when I look at you?"

There was no answer. "Miroku's right... What's the point?"

_"For hope shines in The Stone..."_

"What?" Inuyasha yelped, looking around to find Miroku and Sango gazing at him in wonder. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Someone..." The hanyou paused and shook his head before reverting his focus to the statue. "Someone said something."

Miroku eyed his friend warily, "and how much sleep did you get?"

"I'm not hallucinating!"

"But you're hearing voices."

"Damnit, I know what I heard!" Inuyasha yelled, clearly frustrated.

Sango cut in, curiosity getting the best of her. It wasn't every day that one say Inuyasha, known for his seriousness, act so irrationally. "And what, exactly, did you hear?"

"Something about hope and The Stone, I think."

"... The Prophesy," a soft voice whispered from above. Dark blue eyes slowly opened, color rolling over the statue as the thoroughly startled trio felt waves of energy ripple through them.

"What the-"

The woman swayed, closing her eyes once again, and wearily stumbled from her podium to land in the arms Inuyasha opened on instinct. "The Chosen... of... Prophesy..."

A tense silence blanketed the room as if the world had muted itself. Yet, as quickly as it had enveloped them, so was it torn away.

"By the Empress," Sango breathed, taking a small, cautious step toward the man holding the girl that had, just seconds ago, been a statue. "Did... Did that really just happen?"

"I'm afraid it did," Miroku gulped, knowing such unexplainable occurrences led to only one thing- disaster. "Remind me again, Inuyasha- why am I your friend?"

Inuyasha shifted the body in his arms, "what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I can just imagine what will happen when they find out what just happened," he reasoned. "You've really done it this time Inuyasha."

"How the hell was I supposed to know that would happen?" he asked, baring a fang.

_"For hope shines in The Stone- Through the pure of heart alone. A girl shall rise..."_

Inuyasha sent the slumbering woman an intense glare, muttering under his breath to the voice, "yeah, thanks for letting me know..."

"So, what are we supposed to do now?" Sango asked, cut off by a confused whisper from Inuyasha. She stalked forward to examine the woman, imploring, "What do you mean, 'blood'?"

The answer came from sight, not sound. The body in Inuyasha's arms was covered in blood, from her face to the hem of her skirt, in the chaotic anti-pattern only received in the fray of war. With tentive fingers, those seeking reassurance of true and fearing the outcome, Sango gently wiped away the life force from a cheek.

"It's warm..."

"How's that possible?" Miroku inquired, also approaching the object of attention.

Inuyasha huffed, "how is any of this possible and how should I know?" They nodded in agreement, silence overtaking the room again. Inuyasha continued to watch the woman he held, taking in her features - though marred with blood, the scent tickling his nose in a none too pleasant way - before her words returned to the forefront of his mind. "Miroku... What do you think this prophesy-thing is about?"

"I have no clue," he answered truthfully as his eyes took on a suggestive glimmer. "However, if she's part of it, I don't mind playing along."

Sango gave him a rather vulgar suggestion, a dark aura surrounding her.

"That doesn't sound like much fun," Miroku pouted.

"Why don't you do something useful for once and get Mr. Mashiro?"

As if on cue, the teacher strode into the room, a fierce scowl secured to his lips. "Care to explain why you are not with the rest of your classmates?"

"Well, you see," Miroku began, stepping away from the trio as he pressed his palms together before him, a bright smile lighting his face. "We were arguing about The Stone Angel... and it seems she wanted to put her two-cents in on the conversation."

Inuyasha moved to Miroku's side with a sheepish grin. "I don't suppose this would be a good time to ask about extra credit, would it?"

The perplexed look on Mr. Mashiro's face quickly dissolved to that of disbelief as he took in the sight before him. "... By the Empress... What have you done..."

_**-0-00-000-00-0-**_

_**Translation/Explanations:**_

**Psillans- **pronounced 'sill-ahns'. Beings with supernatural powers- mystical powers- given by the ability to use the untapped sections of the brain.  
**Supply- **when Reserves transfer their power to other Psillans.  
**Drain- **to use Psillanial powers. To drain to the point of death is to use all power, including their life force- aka, their soul. When a soul is used as Psillan power, it is destroyed, though part of the soul remains. This will come to play later on _if_ I stick to the original script, but my readers know I tend to deviate from it with any and every story I write... gah.  
**Silverwing- **a small space/aircraft used for battle. A Silverwing Transport is a passenger craft that is armed only for emergency use... A Silverwing Transport (ST) is what Fawn used...  
**Prophesy- **what it is, who it was by, when/how it was created/found/realized will be explained in later chapters. Perhaps the next chapter, even...  
**By the Empress-** an expression that roughly means the same thing as 'oh my god', 'holy s--t', and so forth...

_**-0-00-000-00-0-**_

**A/N: **I am trying very hard not to let this story sound too much like Jade wing's _Transcending A Dynasty_. However, you will, sorry to say, see quite a few similarities... Including Kagome's changing-eye-color thing- but there is a reason for that which will be subtly explained over the chapters... if I do not deviate from my original script...  
Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and found it worth a read through. I absolutely loved writing this and I hope to continue doing so. If you'd like to see more, please review.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I never have and never will... Woe is me... and all other wanna-be-Inuyasha-owners.**


End file.
